This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to universal electrical connectors suitable for terminus applications in high voltage cable environments.
In high voltage terminus applications, corona occurrence has always presented problems related to application efficiency and insulation deterioration. Many proposals have been made to increase the efficiency and reduce the effects of corona. As a result, elaborate and expensive high voltage terminal devices, such as cable connectors, splices, and joints have been designed to provide trouble-free junctures and terminations.
In recent years, there has been an increased demand, particularly from the power industry, to provide electrical connectors, terminators and couplings for high voltage applications having higher KV ratings, but which are more compact than previously contemplated. As a result, more complex and intricate connectors have been developed to meet higher connector requirements.
The complexities of the prior art connectors can make proper installation difficult. Accordingly, the reliability of connector installation depends a great deal upon the skills of the installer.
The connector and terminus devices in many cases are of a permanent or semi-permanent nature. In those cases where the connection is said to be readily disconnectable, difficulty has been experienced in disassembly.
The difficulty in disassembly of these connectors is usually due to interengagement of the plug and socket portions of the connection in a highly positive interference fit along an extended shallow taper interface. The interengagement includes engaging tapered surfaces on the plug and socket portions that are substantially parallel to the axis of the connection or joint providing a tight frictional fitting connection.
These engaging surfaces also cause problems on connection. Air becomes entrapped between and within connector body portions. A pneumatic effect develops, preventing final sealing together of the body portions. A variety of expedients have been resorted to in an attempt to bleed off air. An example is the employment of a nylon rod or tube positioned in the interface between the engaging tapered surfaces of the connector body portions. All of these expedients cause difficulties and few assure success.